


Триумф

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Содержание: Токугава Иэясу казнит восьмилетнего Тоётоми Куниматсу.<br/>этот текст эмоциональный и экспериментальный дрочь, от которого следовало, но не удалось воздержаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триумф

Действующие лица

Токугава ИЭЯСУ, 72 года, правитель Японии.

Сэнхиме, внучка Токугавы Иэясу, дочь Токугавы Хидэтаты, мать Тоётоми Куниматсу.

Токугава ХИДЭТАТА, сын Иэясу и будущий правитель.

Тоётоми Куниматсу, мальчик восьми лет, сын Сэнхимэ, внук Хидэтаты, правнук Иэясу.

Хэнэмон, слуга Иэясу.

Санада, сын Санады Юкимуры

Иэмацу, сын Токугавы Хидэтаты.

Сцена первая.

Лето 1615 года. Лагерь сегуна Токугавы после взятия Осаки. Шатер сёгуна.

ИЭЯСУ. Сегодня слишком жарко. Я слишком стар, а на твоем лице слишком много белил. Они потекут от жары, нарисуют на твоем лице дорожки похожие на следы слез.

CЭНХИМЕ. Я женщина. Женщины знают, как сделать, чтобы косметика не потекла, и умеют прятать свои слезы. Ведь нас с детства учат нравиться мужчинам. Для этого нужно всего лишь ходить меленькими шажками и смотреть в пол. Потому что ничто не доставляет мужчине большего удовольствия, чем момент, когда по его воле распускаются цветы, реки выходят из берегов, а та, что всегда держит колени вместе, широко раздвигает ноги.

ИЭЯСУ. Женщины всегда переоценивают свои чары.

CЭНХИМЕ. Только если не понимают главного. Их красота ценна лишь как подтверждение мужской власти. Чем больше контраст в том, как женщина себя ведет на людях и в постели, тем больше у нее шансов завоевать сердце мужчины.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты раздеваешься? Это Ёдо надоумила тебя? Узнаю школу старой шлюхи. Наверно, когда ты приехала в ее замок, она сказала, что таким образом ты понравишься ее сыну, своему супруга.

CЭНХИМЕ. Когда вы выдали меня замуж, мой супруг был мальчиком. Его голос был по-детски высоким, а его семя вытекало только во сне. Когда я приехала в ее дом, моя свекровь Ёдо, дала мне единственный совет. Она сказала, чтобы понравиться ее сыну, я всего лишь должна играть вместе с ним.

ИЭЯСУ. Тогда Тоётоми был слишком молод, сейчас я слишком стар. Ты зря стараешься, мой член теперь даже во сне не извергает семя. А я ошибался, когда списывал твою бледность на белила. Они тебе не нужны, твоя кожа повсюду безупречно светлая. Даже на коленях, в сгибах локтей и вокруг пупка.

CЭНХИМЕ. О, да. Моя бабушка, ваша жена однажды сказала мне, что это было первое прикосновение, которое вы ей подарили, вы накрыли ладонью ее живот.

ИЭЯСУ. О-Ай? Она умерла в первую зиму после твоего отъезда. Сделай так еще раз…

CЭНХИМЕ. Вот так? Я скорблю вместе с вами, мой господин.

ИЭЯСУ. Я слишком стар для скорби. Я уже почти не помню ее лица. И удивлен, что ты ее помнишь. Сколько тебе было лет, когда ты покинула мой дом?

CЭНХИМЕ. Мне было одиннадцать, когда вы выдали меня за Тоётоми.

ИЭЯСУ. Неужели О-Ай говорила о своей первой брачной ночи с одиннадцатилетней девочкой?

CЭНХИМЕ. Я перестала быть девочкой и стала женщиной, когда вы приняли решение о моем замужестве.

ИЭЯСУ. Подойди ближе. О боги, какие у тебя сладкие пальчики. Что еще рассказала тебе О-Ай о нашей первой брачной ночи?

CЭНХИМЕ. Она сказала, что в момент, когда вы положили руки на ее живот, она поняла, что мужчин привлекает не женское тело, а изменения, происходящие с ним по их воле..

ИЭЯСУ. Приподнимись.

CЭНХИМЕ. Ах… Мужчине не понравится смотреть как женщина стареет, болеет или плачет, говорила О-Ай. Эти изменения будут напоминать ему о том, что ему многое неподвластно в этом мире. …. Нет, мужчина хочет видеть, как живот женщины растет от его семени, а потом опять становится плоским, чтобы двигаясь над женщиной, он мог положить на ее живот руку и почувствовать сквозь тонкую кожу свою плоть. Только так мужчина может почувствовать, что женщина живет ради него.

ИЭЯСУ. Согни ноги в коленях и обопрись на пятки, чтобы я мог войти глубже. Ты такая легкая. Такая гибкая. Ни единого волоска на теле. Как у младенца. Подвинь бедра еще раз. Когда ты так делаешь, я жалею, что отдал тебя мальчишке Тоётоми.

CЭНХИМЕ. Перед моим отъездом бабушка сказала мне, что рано или поздно вы убьете его. Сказала, что отдаете меня в дом Тоётоми для того, чтобы обмануть своих врагов и набраться сил. О-Ай сказала, что когда вы окрепнете и станете сёгуном, вы придете в мой дом, разрушите его и убьете моего мужа. Сказала, что я никогда не должна об этом забывать, всегда помнить, что когда я полюблю то, что вы мне навязали, вы придете чтобы забрать это у меня.

ИЭЯСУ. …. Об этом знали все. Даже Ёдо понимала, что я не оставлю жизнь ей и ее сыну. Что это были за игры, в которые Ёдо хотела чтобы ты играла со своим супругом?

CЭНХИМЕ. Самые обыкновенные. Я плохо помню. Я скучала по дому и постоянно плакала. Я плакала, когда, он обыгрывал меня в сёги, плакала, из-за того, что он стрелял из лука лучше меня и бегал быстрее. Я забиралась вместе с ним в его домик на дереве и там плакала над царапинами, что оставляли ветки на моих руках. Но прошло десять лет, и я приказала слугам соорудить такой же домик для наших с ним детей. Взрослая я только в этом домике могла чувствовать себя полностью счастливой и защищенной. Только в этом дурацком домике на дереве я могла забыть о том, что вы скоро придете и отберете у меня все.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты слишком мокрая. Слезай. Повернись и встань на четвереньки. Умница. Я весь покрыт твоим соком. Это позволит мне легко взять тебя с этой стороны… Твой муж играл так с тобой?

CЭНХИМЕ. Нет, мы только пробовали друга там пальцами.

ИЭЯСУ. Какая же ты горячая внутри. Мягкая. Податливая. Как Ёдо, когда пришла просить, чтобы я пощадил ее сына. Хотя нет, ты в сто раз лучше Ёдо. Кожа у тебя нежнее. И кости на ребрах так не выпирают как у нее. Нет темных ямочек на пояснице и россыпи родинок на бедрах. И ты умней ее. Потому не станешь просить пощадить твоего сына.

CЭНХИМЕ. Нет, бабушка, сказала, что просить надо не об этом.

ИЭЯСУ. Умница, девочка. Сожмись еще раз. Я отправлю тебя и твою дочь в монастырь.

CЭНХИМЕ. Спасибо, мой господин. Но прежде чем это случится, позвольте мне последний раз увидеть сына.

ИЭЯСУ. Нет. Подай мне кувшин с водой. Как же жарко сегодня.

Сэнхиме уходит, входит Хидэтада.

ХИДЭТАТА. Я встретил Сэнхимэ у вашего шатра. Вчера вечером она приходила ко мне. Последний раз я видел ее ребенком. В Микаве.

ИЭЯСУ. Твоей дочери было одиннадцать, когда я выдал ее замуж чтобы усыпить бдительность наших врагов.

ХИДЭТАТА. Ребенком она была некрасивой. Тонкая, слишком длинная шея, большие уши, приплюснутый нос, покрытый веснушками. Вчера меня поразила ее красота.

ИЭЯСУ. Да, девочка выросла и научилась пользоваться косметикой.

ХИДЭТАТА. И ее выдержка, манеры и самообладание. Чувствуется, что в ней течет кровь рода Токугава.

ИЭЯСУ. Сэнхиме давно покинула наш дом и перешла в дом Тоётоми, своего супруга. Ее воспитывали Тоётоми. Они привили ей те манеры, которыми ты восхищаешься.

ХИДЭТАТА. Но ваша кровь, кровь великого полководца и мудрого правителя позволяет ей сочетать кротость и гордость. За весь вечер, что она провела со мной, она ни разу не вспомнила о своем муже, погибшем пять дней назад. Не вспоминала свекровь или сгоревший замок Осака, который был ее домом последние одиннадцать лет. Ни в чем не посмела обвинить меня. Была уступчива и нежна, словно не я привел войска под стены ее дома, ни я разбил армию ее мужа, разрушил и сжег ее замок, приказал ее мужу и свекрови совершить сеппуку.

ИЭЯСУ. Она попросила тебя разрешить ей попрощаться с сыном?

ХИДЭТАТА. Да, отец. Это была ее единственная просьба.

ИЭЯСУ. Что ты ответил?

ХИДЭТАТА. Что я не могу решать сам, но вы вряд ли откажете.

ИЭЯСУ. Молодец, что не стал решать. Твои самостоятельные действия никогда не приводили к добру. Пообещай ты ей встречу с сыном, это было бы ошибкой. После того, как я ей отказал, Сэнхиме позаботилась бы о том, чтобы всем стало известно, что мой сын, Токугава Хидэтата дает обещания, которые не может выполнить.

ХИДЭТАТА. Вы отказали ей?

ИЭЯСУ. Конечно. Позволь мы ей увидеться с сыном, она перережет ему горло.

ХИДЭТАТА. Не думаю, что она на такое способна. Я хочу сказать, она была такой мягкой, такой податливой…

ИЭЯСУ. Ты переспал с собственной дочерью? Не красней как крестьянин. Редкий мужчина способен устоять перед очарованием, готовой на все ради достижения своей цели, женщины. А ты не только не умеешь просчитывать ситуацию, но и не разбираешься в людях. Раньше я думал, что это придет с опытом, теперь согласен с твоей матерью. О-Ай всегда лучше меня чувствовала своих детей. Она говорила, что ты не годишься на роль наследника клана. Но умная женщина не предвидела, что на закате моей жизни у меня не останется выбора.

ХИДЭТАТА. Я знаю, что госпожа О-Ай никогда не любила меня. Из трех своих сыновей мать большего всего любила первенца. Наверное, она так никогда и не смирилась с его предательством и смертью.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты как был глупцом, сын мой, так и остался им. Прожитые годы не принесли тебе мудрости. Если бы твоя мать тебя переоценивала, тогда можно было говорить об отсутствии любви. Глупо упрекать в нелюбви того, кто знал и понимал тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя. Сэнхимэ… Судя по тому, как действует сейчас твоя дочь, она унаследовала от бабушки ее умение находить выход из безвыходной ситуации и побеждать любые обстоятельства. Знаешь, что сделала твоя мать, когда ее первенца обвинили в измене?

ХИДЭТАТА. Все что я знаю - это то что, когда Ода Набунага обвинил Нобуясу в измене, вы посадили сына в подвал, а через три луны приказали ему совершить сеппуку.

ИЭЯСУ. Каждую ночь, пока наш сын сидел в заключении, О-Ай приходила в мою постель, оплетала меня руками и ногами, гибкими как ветки ивы и говорила голосом тихим, как шепот травы. Она рассказывала о том, что вишня в саду принесла в этом году больше плодов, потому что в прошлом садовник срубил гнилые ветки. О том, что ребенком видела как лиса, попав в капкан, отгрызла себе лапу, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Говорила, что единственный способ для смертного победить судьбу, это поддаться ей. Говорила, что чудеса совершает тот, кто ничего не боится и способен отринуть все свои привязанности и чувства. Только так можно подняться над несправедливостью, законами и интригами. И твоя дочь, Сэнхимэ. Тоётоми Сэнхиме! Мне нравится как звучит это имя. Она действует так же как О-Ай - откинув материнские чувства, идет к цели.

ХИДЭТАТА. Вы считаете, она хочет убить своего восьмилетнего сына? Какова же ее цель?

ИЭЯСУ. Для нее это единственный способ отомстить нам. Дед ее сына, Тоётоми Хидеёси, был великим человеком и хитрым правителем. Двадцать лет я сражаюсь с его тенью и людьми, готовыми драться и умирать за его потомков. Если последний из Тоётоми не будет казнен на главной площади в Киото, а умрет сейчас, по дороге, где его смерть мало кто увидит, народ сделает из него легенду. Именно этого добивается мать мальчика. Потому что она понимает, что сражаться с призраками труднее, чем с живыми людьми. Живых можно запугать, подкупить или убить. Призраки же бессмертны. Ты видел в Осаке, как легко люди объединяются под знаменами Тоётоми. И если мы не хотим, чтобы это повторилось снова, Тоётоми Куниматсу должен умереть на главной площади в Киото при большом скоплении народа.

 

Сцена вторая. Ночь. Шатер пленника.

ИЭЯСУ. Я не могу уснуть. Болят старые раны. Не помогают ни растирания, ни настойки из трав. Слуги говорят, что ты ничего не ешь, Куниматсу. Это правда? Посмотрим, что у нас есть. Рисовые колобки. сушенные сливы, апельсины, копченная и свежая рыба, холодное мясо, тофу, овощи. Настоящий пир. Уверен, в Осаке, за последние полгода осады вы питались только рисом. Так почему ты отказываешься от угощения, Куниматсу? Не любишь рыбу? Дичь? Разговаривать я так понимаю, ты тоже не хочешь? Подойди ко мне, Куниматсу. Не будь твои воспитатели уже мертвы, они совершили бы сеппуку, увидев, что ты ведешь себя как капризный ребенок.

Мальчик выхватывает короткий меч из-за пояса Иэясу и пытается ударить его. Иэясу перехватывает детские запястья.

ИЭЯСУ. Будда Амида. А ты гораздо ловче, чем был я в твоем возрасте. Молодец. Теперь разожми пальцы, если не хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе руку. Нет? Вот так. Я знаю, что это больно. Тише. Прекрати сопротивляться. Меня часто пытались убить и я знаю много способов обезоружить врага. Видишь, я легко удерживаю оба твоих запястья одной рукой. Будешь сопротивляться вывернешь суставы. Не нужно плакать, Куниматсу. Тише-тише. Какая у тебя костлявая спина. И волосы спутанные как у дикаря. Когда ты причесывался последний раз? Ну, успокойся. Лучше подай мне гребень и я расчешу тебя. Прекрати шмыгать носом и жалеть себя. Я был младше тебя на год, когда меня разлучили с родными, но я не позволял себе детских капризов. Чтобы не случилось. Я не шмыгал носом как ты, ни когда отец в знак своей верности клану Имагава отдал меня им в заложники. Ни когда по дороге на людей напали их враги из клана Ода и забрали меня. Я не отказывался от еды, как ты, когда мой отец принес меня в жертву своим интересам и отказался выполнять требования Ода, чтобы освободить меня. По неопытности ты, наверное, думаешь, что мое положение тогда мало чем отличается от твоего сейчас. Но это не так. Ты знаешь, что умрешь через семь дней, когда мы приедем в Киото. Определенность успокаивает. В первые недели плена у Оды, я бы многое отдал за чувство определенности, которое сейчас есть у тебя. Знай я о своей назначенной казни, тревога и одиночество не разрушали бы меня. Ожидание возможной смерти сводит с ума. Мне пришлось годы жить в этой неопределенности. Потому что Ода не убил меня, надеясь позже использовать в своих целях, отправил меня в монастырь. Через несколько лет Имагава разрушили монастырь и взяли меня в плен. К тому времени мой отец был мертв. Поговаривали, его убил любовник на почве ревности. После смерти моего отца, от меня как заложника не было никакого толку, но Имагаве нравилось держать меня на коротком поводке. Держать меня в неопределенности. Одаривать и наказывать. Потому только после его смерти я получил свободу.

Входит слуга Хэнэмон.

ХЭНЭМОН. Мальчик заснул.

ИЭЯСУ. Да, правда. Он, кажется, горячим. Как бы не разболелся. Повесь над его постелью москитную сетку.

ХЭНЭМОН. Все готово, господин. Вы можете положить его.

ИЭЯСУ. Он такой легкий. Не помню, когда последний раз я держал на руках ребенка.

ИЭЯСУ спит в шатре пленника. Утром, услышав шум, выходит на улицу.

ИЭЯСУ. Что случилось?

СТРАЖНИК. В лагерь проник убийца, мой господин.

ИЭЯСУ. Как ему удалось пройти мимо охраны? Если кто-то из моих людей заснул на посту, он опозорил себя и только сеппуку может искупить его вину.

СТРАЖНИК. Да, господин.

ИЭЯСУ. Сколько было убийц?

СТРАЖНИК. Один ронин и двое его оруженосцев.

ИЭЯСУ. Вы взяли их живыми?

СТРАЖНИК. Оруженосцы убиты. Ронина мы схватили.

ИЭЯСУ. Я хочу увидеть его.

Стражники приводят связанного и избитого человека.

Иэсу. Как твое имя?

ПЛЕННИК. Я Санада Дайсуке.

ИЭЯСУ. Сына Санады Юкимуры? Твой отец был великим воином. Хотел бы я, чтобы он сражался на моей стороне. Перед осадой Осаки, я предложил ему земли и доход в шестьсот коку риса, больше чем все состояние Тоётоми, которому он служил. Но Санада отказался от моего щедрого дара. Упрямый старик предпочел сражаться за идею. Только старики и дети могут позволить себе такой эгоизм. Все закончилось тем, что мой сын, Хидэтада, отрубил твоему отцу его храбрую, но безумную голову. Если ты сын Санады, где же ты был в тот момент, когда умирал твой отец? Почему не сражался с ним рядом? Почему не прикрывал ему спину?

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Я покинул родной дом десять лет назад.

ИЭЯСУ. Десять лет назад. В те времена до меня доходили слухи о смуте в замке Санады. Недовольные тем, что князь поддерживает Тоётоми, вассалы взбунтовались против него. Они решили, что если убьют князя и посадят на его место его сына, то новый князь присягнет на верность мне. Кто знает, получись у них тогда, возможно, я захватил бы Осаку этой зимой с первой попытки и без длительной осады. Но тогда, десять лет назад, хитрец Санада обыграл заговорщиков. Насколько я знаю, он отрубил мятежным вассалам головы бамбуковой пилой, а потом убил всех их родственников и спалил их земли. Только одного заговорщика он пощадил. У Санады рука не поднялась казнить собственного сына. Вместо этого он отправил предателя в изгнание. Скажи мне, ты действительно поднялся против родного отца, желая присоединиться ко мне?

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Тогда мне казалось, что, поддерживая Тоётоми, он загубит наш род.

ИЭЯСУ. И ты был прав. Посмотри, что случилось. Токугава растоптали Тоётоми, а вместе с ними Санаду. Мой сын насадил голову твоего отца на пику. А ваши замки я подарил своим вассалам. Время показало, что ты был прав.

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. За те десять лет, что я скитался в южных землях, я понял, что есть вещи страшнее гибели рода.

ИЭЯСУ. Какие же?

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Одиночество и отчужденность. Лучше умереть под своим именем, чем жить без имени на чужбине.

ИЭЯСУ. Иными словами за десять лет скитаний ты так и не сумел найти себе достойного господина? Тебе нужно было прийти ко мне.

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Вы использовали бы меня против моего отца.

ИЭЯСУ. Ему ты был больше не нужен. Он выкинул тебя как собаку.

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Но он был нужен мне. Долгие десять лет я мечтал вернуться. Искал повод.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты просто неудачник, который за десять лет не сумел найти себе достойного господина и свое дело.

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Когда я услышал об осаде Осаки, я решил использовать эту возможность. Пусть мой отец никогда не простит мою измену, все чего я хотел - это сражаться и умереть на его стороне. Я ждал этого всю жизнь. Для этой битвы я был рожден.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты слишком долго раздумывал и пропустил главное сражение, как и гибель своего отца. Все закончилось несколько дней назад.

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Мой отец служил Тоётоми, потому я тоже клянусь до последнего вздоха хранить верность этой семье.

ИЭЯСУ. Служить Тоётоми… Как часто я это слышал. Но кому именно из Тоётоми ты собираешься служить? Разве ты не слышал, что Тоётоми Хидеёри совершил сеппуку?

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. У Тоётоми Хидеёри остался сын. Я буду драться за него и умру с его именем на губах.

ИЭЯСУ. Так ты для этого прокрался в мой лагерь? Чтобы умереть с именем Тоётоми Куниматсу на губах?

САНАДА ДАЙСУКЕ. Освободить его или умереть.

ИЭЯСУ. Это смело. И забавно. Я уже начал сожалеть, что со смертью твоего отца из этого мира ушла слепая преданность. Но ты возвращаешь мне веру в людей. Мне хочется отблагодарить тебя за это. Я подумаю, как это сделать. А пока, мои слуги умоют и переоденут тебя.

ИЭЯСУ уходит и возвращается в шатер Куниматсу.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты помнишь Санаду Юкимуру, Куниматсу? Он часто приезжал в Осаку? Как проходили его встречи с твоим отцом? Они пили вместе сакэ, играли в сёги или обсуждали военную стратегию? Или навещая вас, старик Санада больше времени проводил с твоей бабкой Ёдо, чем с твоим отцом? Как бы там нe было, тебе и твоей сестре он, наверняка, привозил подарки. Попробую угадать, девочке старик дарил фарфоровые куклы из Китая и шелка. Мальчику - мечи, выкованные лучшими кузнецами. Может, даже мушкеты, ведь всем известно, что в последние годы старик дружил с иезуитами. Стоит мне заговорит о прошлом, твои глаза опять полны слез. Оставим прошлое, вытри слезы, Куниматсу. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, как мужчина с мужчиной. Вчера Санада Дайсуке, сын Юкимуры в одиночку проник в мой лагерь. Его единственное стремление – освободить тебя или умереть. Безнадежная затея. Отчаянный поступок. И одновременно, пример храбрости. Я всегда восхищался такими смельчаками. Я хотел бы наградить Санаду, но для этого мне нужна твоя помощь, Куниматсу. Боги жестоки и редко дают нам вторую возможность осуществить задуманное. В этот раз я буду милосерднее богов. И если ты мне поможешь, Куниматсу, я дам Санаде еще одну попытку осуществить его план. Давай заключим сделку. Если он справится с заданием, я позволю вам уйти и выжду сутки, прежде чем начну преследование. Но если Санада проиграет, ты сам перережешь ему горло. Посмотри мне в глаза, Куниматсу. Да, я узнаю этот взгляд. Приняв мою сделку, ты стал настоящим мужчиной. ХЭНЭМОН! Отправь отряд в ближайшее селение. Найди десять мальчиков приблизительно такого же роста. (Кладет ладонь на макушку Куниматсу).

Хэнэмон кланяется и выходит.

ИЭЯСУ. Ну вот, опять у тебя спутались волосы. До чего же они тонкие и мягкие. В ветреную погоду их обязательно нужно смазывать маслом.

Расчесывает волосы мальчика, потом заглядывает в сундук с его вещами.

ИЭЯСУ. Самое время поблагодарить твою кормилицу, Куниматсу. Несмотря на хаос и пожар в замке, старуха старательно собрала тебя в дорогу, позаботилась о том, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался. Одежда, письменные принадлежности, пара свитков с древними сказаниями и даже игрушки. Вряд ли, у тебя будет время понять это, Куниматсу, потому поверь мне на слово – мир, который мы знаем, держится на таких преданных людях, как твоя кормилица. Она умоляла разрешить ей поехать с тобой в Киото и проводить тебя в последний путь. Старая женщина всю жизнь прожила в Осаке, носила на руках твоего отца, а потом тебя. И теперь, когда твой отец убил себя, а тебя ждет казнь, она хотела увидеть твой последний вздох и умереть. Я сказал старухе, что она может убить себя прямо сейчас, потому что я не разрешу ей ехать в Киото. Она перерезала себе горло. Это выглядело отвратительно. Ее сморщенная тонкая шея напоминала шею индука. Ну, вот ты опять шмыгаешь носом, Куниматсу. Прекрати и лучше подумай о сегодняшнем вечере. Подумай о Санаде. Чего стоит его преданность и решимость? Помогут ли они ему выбрать правильно. Если он узнает тебя, я разрешу вам уйти и буду выжидать два дня, прежде чем вышлю погоню. Пришло время уложить маслом твои непослушные волосы.

Сцена третья.

Вечер того же дня. Иэясу и его приближенные ужинают под открытым небом.

ИЭЯСУ. Тебе нравится музыка, Куниматсу? Нравятся угощения? Я заметил, что ты ничего не ешь? Не уж то боишься, что еда отравлена? Подозреваю, даже среди моих вассалов найдутся люди искренне желающие, чтобы ты не доехал до Киото. Но… (надкусывает персик и протягивает его мальчику) Твою еду проверяют так же тщательно как мою. Возможно, еще тщательней. Потому что ничего на свете я не желаю так сильно, как довести тебя до Киото в целости и сохранности. Подними глаза. Не веди себя, как дикарь из села. В Осаке ты должен был привыкнуть к пирам и большим собранием народа. Твой отец всегда притягивал к себе людей. Людей разной породы: благородных и безродных, сумасшедших и расчетливых, идеалистов и отчаявшихся бездомных. Уверен, ты смотрел с восторгом и любопытством, как ронины преклоняют колени перед твоим отцом. Помню, в молодости коленопреклоненные воины всегда производили на меня сильное впечатление. Оглядись вокруг. Некоторые из стариков, сидящих здесь, в прошлом кланялись твоему отцу. Твоя казнь в Киото навсегда перечеркнет эти воспоминания. На свете не останется никого, кто будет вспоминать, что служил Тойтоми. Подними голову выше, Куниматсу. В каком-то смысле этот вечер подготовка к твоему выступлению в Киото.

ХЭНЭМОН. Господин, мальчики готовы.

ИЭЯСУ. Приведите их. Они прекрасны, неправда ли? Богатая одежда украшает детей. Шелка подчеркивают нежность их кожи, бледные цвета оттеняют природный румянец детских щек, складки на одежде - хрупкость фигур. Этот мальчик, правда, немного полноват. Как тебя зовут, малыш? Сколько тебе лет?

МАЛЬЧИК. Меня зовут Инжу, я сын сборщика налогов. Мне девять лет.

ИЭЯСУ. Да, они выглядят как настоящие маленькие наследники. Хотя нет. Их взгляды выдают их происхождение. Они смотрят на тебя с завистью, Куниматсу. Пора начинать. Приведите пленника.

Слуги приводят Санаду.

ИЭЯСУ. Спасибо, что почтил нас своим присутствием, Санада Дайсуке. Мои гости знают о твоем поступке и восхищены твоей смелостью. Я обещал тебе награду и сдержу слово. Ты предан Тоётоми настолько, что готов умереть. Посмотрим, хватит ли этой преданности, чтобы жить и спасти последнего из рода Тоётоми. Если ты узнаешь Тоётоми Куниматсу среди этих мальчиков, я отпущу вас обоих. Преследовать начну только через два дня. Я знаю, что ты никогда не был в Осаке, никогда не встречался с Тоётоми Хидеёри и никогда не видел его сына, но я надеюсь, что твоя преданность будет твоими глазами. Смотри внимательно, не ошибись.

САНАДА. Господин. Я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сдержали обещание. Угадаю я или нет, я благодарен вам за предоставленную возможность.

ИЭЯСУ. Позволь своему сердцу вести тебя.

Санада трижды проходит перед шеренгой мальчиков. Куниматсу стоит третьим слева и смотрит в землю. Мальчик рядом кусает губу. Санада останавливается перед ним и опускается на колени.

ИЭЯСУ. Несмотря на то, что ты десять лет провел в скитаниях, ты не забыл, как следует кланяться своему господину, Санада Дайсуке. Это достойно похвалы. Жаль, что твое сердце обмануло тебя, и ты выбрал не того мальчика.

Санада не поднимает голову, остается стоять на коленях, ждет приговора.

ИЭЯСУ. Ты смело сражался, красиво говорил и кланялся, тем не менее, удача отвернулась от тебя, боги не помогли тебе, а твое сердце обмануло тебя. Неужели стремление к смерти в нем победило преданность?

САНАДА. Возможно, Тоётоми Куниматсу нет среди этих мальчиков. Но если ты здесь, Тоётоми Куниматсу, я прошу у тебя прощение за то, что подвел тебя. За это я заслуживаю смерти.

ИЭЯСУ. Наверное, ты умрешь с чувством удовлетворения. Радуясь, что наконец-то закончил скитания и наконец-то соединишься с отцом. Разве не этого ты желал больше всего на свете?

ИЭЯСУ подходит к Куниматсу и кладет руки ему на плечи.

ИЭЯСУ. Что ты чувствуешь, Куниматсу? Ты стал мужчиной, когда принял первое самостоятельное решение и согласился на сделку.

Санада поднимает глаза, видит, с кем говорит ИЭЯСУ, и падает в ноги Куниматсу, прислоняясь лбом к земле.

ИЭЯСУ. Мужчине не пристало показывать свои обиды и разочарования. Его дело карать врагов и награждать вассалов. И самая щедрая награда, которую ты можешь дать Санаде Дайсуке – это смерть от руки его господина. (Протягивает Куниматсу короткий меч и обнимает ладонью шею мальчика. Плотно, почти душит) Чувствуешь справа бьется вена? Если пережжешь пленнику эту вену, кровь будет выплескиваться толчками и раненный умрет через десять выдохов. Сделай это, Куниматсу. Окажи честь Санаде и покажи, что ты достойный наследник клана Тоётоми.

Мальчик поспешно чиркнул мечом по плечу Санады. Крови мало, видно, что он не попал в артерию и бил не глубоко. Затем Куниматсу приставил меч к своей шее. ИЭЯСУ перехватил его руку. Лезвие прошлось от ключицы до плеча, на светлом шелке проступили капли крови.

ИЭЯСУ. Ну, что ты наделал, Куниматсу? Дай посмотреть. Неглубокий, но некрасивый порез. Испачканная одежда. Господину не пристало ходить перед слугами в грязной одежде, пусть даже пятна на ней, это пятна крови. Неужели ты и, правда, думал, что успеешь? Что я тебе позволю? Я ведь столько раз говорил, что во чтобы то ни стало хочу, чтобы ты доехал до Киото. Подумай, как неблагодарно ты поступил с Санадой, с последним верным тебе человеком. Он должен был умереть от твоей руки, от руки Тоётоми. Но ты отверг его. Мне ничего не остается, как поступить с ним так, как я поступаю со шпионами, проникшими в мой лагерь. Его закапают по шею в землю и оставят умирать. Он будет умирать несколько дней. Если бы мы не спешили в Киото, я бы заставил тебя смотреть на это. Пойдем, мой принц, я уложу тебя спать. Хэнэмон, ты слышал мой приказ насчет Санады? (уводит мальчика) Сегодня прекрасная ночь, Куниматсу. Нужно было подальше отойти от людей, чтобы почувствовать ее. Вдали от костров запах еды и выпивки не перебивает ароматы трав, голоса людей не заглушают стрекот цикад и крики кукушки. А дым не закрывает звездного неба. Посмотри сколько звезд на небе. Так много, как травинок под ногами. Иди сюда, Куниматсу, и вздохни полной грудью. Чувствуешь? Едва ощутимый ветерок. Кажется, так было всегда. Возможно, такой же ясной была ночь твоего рождения. А может, такой ночью родилась твоя мать, твой отец, я, мои дети и родители? Кажется, эта ночь будет длиться вечно и никогда не закончится. Ясная и прекрасная. Сейчас легко поверить, что на земле ничего не существует, кроме этого звездного света и свежего ветра. Будто мы живем только для того, чтобы увидеть и почувствовать эту ночь. Что значат наши страхи и надежды перед лицом этой вечной ночи? Вдохни поглубже, закрой глаза, почувствуй, что ты часть этой ночи. В такую ночь хорошо приходить в этот мир и приятно уходить из него. Зачем ты поранил себя? Разве тебе нравится боль? Разве ты хочешь умереть? Разве эта ночь, свет звезд, шелест трав, дуновение ветра помнят о существовании смерти? Нет. Ты тоже не думал о смерти, ты просто вел себя так, как тебя научили. Кто-то вложил мысль о самоубийстве в твою прекрасную детскую головку, и ты принял ее, как принимал все, что тебе давали. Как принимал угощения, сладости, поцелуи, ласки, игрушки, с такой же легкостью ты перенимал идеи и представления о мире, о добре и зле. Но что из этого всего действительно было твоим? Родительская доброта? Материнская забота? Даже они не принадлежали тебе. Ты знаешь, что твоя мать просила разрешить ей попрощаться с тобой? Она хотела убить тебя. Перерезать тебе горло. Ее забота о тебе закончилась, когда погиб ее супруг, осталась только ненависть ко мне. Она хотела убить тебя, чтобы отомстить мне. А твой отец? Потерпев поражение, он тут же забыл о тебе. Все о чем он думал это как сохранить достоинство и избежать позорной казни. Он вскрыл себе живот, не думая о том, на что обрекает тебя. Если бы у меня в руках был твой отец, Тоётоми Хидеёри, я не стал бы казнить тебя на площади в Киото. Я позаботился бы о том, чтобы ты умер тихо и спокойно. Возможно, во сне. Без боли и страха. А этот Санада? Он отдал свою жизнь за Тоётоми. Не за тебя, за твое имя. Имя, из-за которого ты должен умереть. Ты думаешь, ты мой пленник? Нет, ты пленник своего имени. Его былая слава всегда будет притягивать к тебе сильных и слабых этого мира. Таких, как я и Санада. И каждый раз, из-за твоего имени, мы будем видеть в тебе свои страхи и надежды. У тебя никогда не было ничего своего. Ни любви, ни преданности, ни даже своих мыслей. Ты не существуешь. Когда я расчесываю твои волосы, мне чудится, что я снова встретил давно утерянного друга. Друга, который погиб в огне много десятилетий назад. Иногда я думаю, что ты его реинкарнация. А когда ты засыпаешь, положив ладонь под щеку, ты становишься похож на моего первенца. Много лет назад обстоятельства сложились так, что я был вынужден ему приказать покончить с собой. Я смотрел, как он взрезает себе живот, как кровь заливает его хакама, и не сомневался, что поступаю правильно. Посмотри на звезды. Им все равно кто ты и кто я. Они не видят разницы между нами. Потому жизнь существует вечно в этом мире. Здесь и сейчас твой путь так короток, а связь с окружающими такая призрачная и хрупкая, что твое тело кажется волнующе прозрачным, сквозь него просматриваются твои прошлые и будущие воплощения. Мне кажется, сейчас я смотрю в глаза своему давно умершему другу или кому-то, кем ты станешь, после того, как умрет Тоётоми Куниматсу. Я рад, что твои слезы, наконец-то, высохли. Они не идут призраку. Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать. Снимай одежду, Куниматсу. Я осмотрю твой порез. Слуги нагрели воду. Смотри, после того, как я смыл разводы царапина выглядит совсем пустяковой. Как будто ты поцарапался веткой дерева, а не сталью. Ложись, я останусь с тобой. Знаешь, когда я жил в монастыре, зимой старики-монахи, чтобы согреться, брали в постель мальчиков. Нашему настоятелю было семьдесят. У него было скверное кровообращение, всегда холодные руки и ноги. Он не мог уснуть, если не прижимал стопы к животу мальчика. Меня старик прижимал к груди и засовывал свои костлявые руки мне под мышки. Я был таким же худым как ты тогда, и в особенно холодные ночи старик прятал ладони между моих бедер. Иногда он вжимался лицом мне между ягодиц и так засыпал. Тише, Куниматсу, не двигайся, не напрягайся. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Это всего лишь палец. Настоятель всегда говорил, что ничто не лечит старческую болезнь суставов, чем погружение пальцев в тело мальчика. Вот так, и пальцы старика навсегда останутся гибкими, всегда будут справляться с луком и мечом, если часто погружать их в тело мальчика.

 

Сцена четвертая.

Киото. Главная площадь. Народ собрался поглазеть на казнь. Токугава со свитой сидят на деревянной трибуне.

ХИДЭТАТА. На юге подняли восстание. Тысяча воинов идет за человеком с обгоревшим лицом. Он выдает себя за спасшегося из пожара Тоётоми Хидеёри. Иезуиты пишут, что в гавани Осаки на их корабль пришел восьмилетний мальчик, назвался Тоётоми Куниматсу и попросил взять его в Испанию. А еще я получил письмо от Сэнхиме. Они с дочкой приняли постриг и стали монахинями

ИЭЯСУ. Сегодня прекрасный день. Наконец-то спала удушающая жара. Крыши Киото блестят в свете утреннего солнца.

МОРИ ТЭРУМОТО. Поздравляю вас с победой, великий сегун.

ХИДЭТАТА. Все жители столицы собрались на главной площади.

МОРИ. хороший день для начала новой эры. Эры правления Токугавы, которая продлится тысячелетия. Мир не знал более сильного и справедливого правителя. Вы положили конец войнам между кланами. Благодаря вам Япония процветает.

ИЭЯСУ. Мори, мне кажется, я знаю вас целую вечность. Мы вместе служили Тоётоми.

МОРИ. Так и было мой господин. Мы вместе сражались под Одаварой. По его приказу я воевал в Корее.

ИЭЯСУ. Вы были одним из самых верных его генералов.

МОРИ. Тоётоми Хидеёси был великим человеком.

ИЭЯСУ. Великим полководцем. Покровителем искусств. И хорошим администратором. Если бы не проведенная им перепись населения, ни одна моя реформа не сработала бы. Тоётоми объединил земли, я лишь закончил дело. Он был мне близким другом и многому научил меня. Знаешь, что он сказал мне перед смертью? Он сказал, что слабые наследники бич любого великого человека. Чем могущественней отец, тем слабее его сыновья. Неужели время уничтожит все, спросил он. Не только тело, но и нашу славу? Последние годы я часто вспоминаю его слова. Он говорил, что слабых людей смерть примеряет друг с другом, а сильных делает врагами. Последние двадцать лет я сражался с призраком лучшего друга. А еще Тоётоми Хидеёси сказал, что самое страшное не смерть, а жизнь, которая будет продолжаться, когда нас не станет. Готовность умереть помогает избавиться от страха жизни, а умение убивать, оказывается, помогает избавиться от страха смерти.

ХИДЭТАТА. Я вижу палача. Это же Уэсуги Кагекацу.

ИЭЯСУ. Еще один преданный вассал Тоётоми. Как я. Как Мори. Люди должны видеть, что круг замкнулся и тот, кто повсюду следовал за Тоётоми, убивает его последнего потомка. На самом деле я воевал не с детьми Тоётоми, а с его славой. Сегодня я казню не Тоётоми Куниматсу, нельзя казнить того, кого не существует, а призрака Тоётоми. И люди чувствуют это и испытывают облегчение, от того, что в стране стало одним призраком меньше.

ИЭМАЦУ, мальчик одиннадцати лет, сын Хидэтаты. Я никогда не видел столько крови.

ИЭЯСУ. Надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь и в своем первом бою прольешь не меньше крови.


End file.
